


Tiger Stripes

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute floofy tigers!, nesta has a soft spot for abandoned creatures, tigers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Nesta has been overwhelmed by her emissary position, and goes for a calming walk in the forest in attempts to unwind. When she stumbles across an abandoned cub, she can't turn away.





	Tiger Stripes

I used to hate nature. I used to be the type of person that thought it wasn’t proper for a woman to be outside; the woods was a man’s territory. Then I was Changed.

Being Changed turned my life upside down, and for awhile I tried to deny that anything was different. It took almost a decade, but Cassian eventually thawed me with his stubborn charm and warrior heart, despite my resistance. It didn’t take me long to find out that I preferred this new immortal life to my old rigid one.

The Fae had looser social etiquette, especially the Night Court. No one had denied me my right to train and learn to defend myself, and no one had protested when I wanted to venture into the Illyrian Steppes on my own. I had finally acquired the freedom I had always secretly craved.

Walking through the lower forests of the Night Court was now one of my favorite ways to destress. The sun was always shining bright, warming my back as I explored. Birds filled the air with their music, a welcome melody. Everything was always picturesque and calm. And when I stayed out late enough, the cliffs to the west offered the perfect view of the night sky and all its glory.

I inhaled, the tangy smell of damp earth filling my nostrils. It was a wonderful morning, and I had decided to take advantage of it. Negotiations with the mortal lands had been dragging on for weeks, and I was growing weary of the politics. I may be emissary to the human lands, but that didn’t mean I enjoyed every aspect of my job.

The dirt between my toes acted like a grounding rod for my tension, draining it from my limbs and dispersing it through the earth like electricity from a lightning strike. Smiling to myself, I dragged my fingers over the rough tree bark as I walked. I hummed along with the birds, feeling refreshed and restored.

The unmistakable whiz of an arrow caught my attention, and I paused. An animalistic roar of pain followed, and my brows knit together.

“Who would possibly be hunting at this time of day?” I murmured, picking my way towards the commotion. I drew the dagger from my belt, just in case. The metallic scent of blood replaced the earthy smell I loved so much, my stomach knotting.

Triumphant laughter sounded ahead of me, and I quickened my pace. I spotted someone through the brush and called out to them. Their head whipped around, and I didn’t even have a chance to take note of their features before they disappeared in a blur.

“Alright then,” I said, frowning. Tightening my grip on the dagger, I approached the break in the trees that I’d seen the Fae through. When I slipped into the clearing, my blood chilled.

The tiger was just a baby, mewling mournfully over the body of its mother. Its tail flicked nervously as it nudged its mother, as if trying to rouse her. I purposely stepped on a stick, as to not startle the cub.

Its eyes darted up to me and it backed away, retreating into a small cave. Probably its den, if I had to guess.

I crouched over the fallen tiger, brushing a hand over its matted, blood-crusted fur. It wasn’t breathing. The arrow protruding from its flank confirmed my worst suspicions- poachers. My hands curled into fists and I rose to my feet. The Fae from earlier had likely spotted the creature and decided it would make an impressive trophy mount. It would appear I’d scared them off before they’d had the chance.

And what had this majestic beast’s death caused? Whoever killed it just left her here to rot. I wouldn’t let her death be in vain. She’d left a young cub behind, with no one out here to take care of it. Channeling my anger into something more useful, I brushed a hand over the dead animal and glanced towards the cave.

Treading cautiously, I crouched and spoke in low tones. “Hey there, little guy. Come out here, I won’t hurt you.”

It must have been hungry or desperate, or both, because it didn’t take much more coaxing for the little one to sniff my hand. It only took me an hour to gain it’s trust enough that I could pick it up. With gentle hands, I prodded the cub’s body for any signs of an injury, thankfully finding none.

“Cassian won’t like that I’ve adopted you,” I murmured, scratching behind the tiger’s ears. “But he’s just a grumpy old male anyway.”

***************

It was dark by the time I made it back to Cassian and I’s flat in the heart of Velaris. I didn’t hear my mate’s breathing, which meant he must have been out either on a mission or with his brothers. Either way was fine; his absence allowed me to get Aphrodite- as I’d named the female cub- acclimated to her new home.

“Welcome home,” I announced, setting her on the floor and allowing her to explore. “I think you’ll like it here.” I watched as her bright blue eyes scanned the room. She stayed at my feet, seemingly comforted by my presence in the face of the strange, foreign environment.

“Come on then.” I slipped off my shoes and headed for the kitchen, Aphrodite’s claws skittering on the tile as she scrambled after me. I filled a glass bowl with water and set it on the floor. The cub drank greedily as I pulled a red meat fillet out of the ice box and set it in the sink to thaw. Did cubs even eat meat yet? I wasn’t sure. I made a mental note to scour the library for information later on.

“We’ll have to find you a supplement for your mother’s milk,” I murmured, leaning on the counter as the cub finished drinking. I bent to pick her up again, but the moment my fingers met her fur, she scrambled away. Huddled in the corner of the kitchen, her flanks heaved as she drew frantic breaths.

“Its just me,” I said, crouching to her level. She let out a tiny mewl, her eyes wide and terrified. “I won’t hurt you.”

Aphrodite wouldn’t budge. I couldn’t blame her. She’d only known me for a few hours and still hadn’t adjusted to life without her mother. But the poor thing looked so scared; I couldn’t just leave her alone out here while I slept peacefully in my room. Besides, Cassian would be livid if she made a mess.

Having made my decision, I grabbed a blanket and pillow off my bed and lay them out on the kitchen floor. I knew I’d regret sleeping on the cold tile when I woke up with an aching back, but right now that didn’t matter. I was determined to earn the young cub’s trust and look after it.

“You remind me of myself, you know,” I said as I settled into my makeshift bed. “My mother died when I was young too, but we didn’t get along all that well in the first place. It still hurt to lose her, though. It wasn’t all bad either, there were a few good times mixed in with the bad.”

I yawned, sneaking a peak at the cub. She had curled up in her spot, her tail over her toes. She remained alert, her piercing blue eyes visible even when I dimmed the lamp above the stove. The way she blended perfectly into the shadows reminded me that she was a predator, one which I had willingly brought into my home.

I was a predator too, in my own right. I could handle one tiny cub. I smiled to myself as the dark blanket of sleep pulled me under.

*************

A thump followed by a muffled swear woke me from my slumber. I blinked, regaining my wits and glancing around the kitchen. Cassian must have been home. Judging by his clumsiness, he was probably at least a bit intoxicated.

Deciding that I wouldn’t be getting any more sleep, I sighed and stretched my arms. Wiggling my toes, I discovered that sometime during the night, Aphrodite had curled up at my feet. Her warmth made me smile, and I didn’t dare move for fear of waking her.

I heard Cassian fumble down the hall to our room. “Nes?” He whisper-yelled. “Babe? Where are you?” his voice grew more worried and coherent as he discovered I was not in fact asleep in our bed.

 _In here,_ I purred through our bond, sending him an image of the kitchen. He was there a moment later, his eyes snagging on me where I sat.

“Are you okay?” He asked, kneeling. He grasped my chin, turning my head from side to side in search of injury. I batted his hand away.

“Oh, quit being so concerned. I’m fine.” I smiled and attempted to change the subject. “How are your batty brothers? I assume you were out drinking with them.”

“It was fine- why are you sleeping on the kitchen floor?”

“Ah. Well… I have something to tell you, Cass.” I forced my hands to stop fidgeting and folded them in my lap.

“What is it?” He sniffed the air, again confirming there was no danger present. “Is that- why do I smell… _tiger?”_ His hazel eyes narrowed, wings twitching ever so slightly. I could tell he had already developed suspicions as to the origin of the smell.

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Watching for his reaction, I slowly brought my feet up to reveal the tiny striped cub. Cassian blinked, mouth gaping open like a fish. I could tell he was trying to comprehend the sight.

“I adopted her.” I beamed at my mate, hoping my happiness would rub off.

“Why did you uh, _adopt_ this thing?”

“Her mother was shot,” I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. “I found her while roaming the forests.”

“So your solution was to bring it home.” Cassian rocked back on his heels, eyeing Aphrodite like she could pounce on him at any given second. She was still sleeping peacefully though, and I wasn’t worried one bit.

“What was I supposed to do, leave her there to die? Her mom is _dead,_ Cass. She wouldn’t have lasted a week on her own.”

Still wary, Cassian inched closer. “You do realize it could eat us while we sleep.”

“Really?” I rolled my eyes. “She’s only a cub.”

“And one day it’ll grow up,” he pointed out. I huffed but didn’t reply. He was so annoyingly right sometimes.

“If Aphrodite makes you that uncomfortable, I’ll try and find somewhere else for her to go,” I murmured, watching her tail flick back and forth. I didn’t want to give her up.

“I don’t mind having a deadly creature in our house,” he said, reaching forward and ghosting his fingers over her fur. “But I _am_ a bit jealous that you’ve made her dinner and not me.”

“Oh, whatever!” I playfully punched his arm and grinned. “Don’t be a jealous brute. I’ll make you breakfast later.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” he said, knocking my shoulder with his. “I expect a four-course meal when I wake up.”

“I’ll have the whole day to prepare while you sleep off your hangover, then.”

“It seems you will.”

My smile stayed plastered on my face as Cassian made his way back down the hall. Aphrodite’s ears twitched, and she was instantly alert.

“Don’t worry little one,” I said, and she allowed me to stroke her side. “You’re staying here forever.”


End file.
